Diversión más azul, igual a Lujuría
by P-inkElectric
Summary: Por que no había nada más divertido que mirar aquellos ojos azules tan intensos, ponerse llorosos de lujuría. [Stenny]


**»South Park Copyright © Trey Parker & Matt Stone—. All Rights Reserved.**

 **»Relατioηship: Stan|Kenny**

 **»Esτrucτurα: One shot »Raτed M**

 _De una fan, para fans. Sin fines lucrativos._

 **Diversión+Azul=Lujuría**

 **[Capitulo Único]**

...¤¸¸.•´¯`•.¸•.-» [[ ]]«-•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸. ¤...»-(¯`v ´¯)-»

 _"Sus ojos, ese par de ojos blue velvet... me volvían loco"_

.

Rara vez se veía al segundo hijo de los McCormick prácticar con el equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria o tomar alguna clase en la que deberían usar objetos punzocortantes. El problema, solo él lo sabía y era mejor así, claro que lo era. Aquel día fresco de otoño, Kenneth Stuart McCormick había tomado la decisión de practicar con el equipo de fútbol y ser el mariscal de campo contrario del grupo de práctica, totalmente de que aquellos chicos con mucha más masa muscular que él se le tirarán encima, le quebrará los huesos, le aplastará la cabeza de la forma más absurda, descabellada y traumante posible; no causante para el rubio sino para los demás. Teniendo como resultado: la muerte. Y aunque todos llorarán su muerte al día siguiente olvidarían ese echo, por lo cual, con completa valentía y ánimos nuevos, hora se encontraba retando al Mariscal de Campo de los Cow, Stanley Randall Marsh.

Azúl contra celeste, esas palabras sonaban tan delicioso, sus ojos se encontraron; un par de ojos mirandole con intensidad y desafío y los otros con desconcierto, algo de miedo, pero sobre todo, diversión. Diversión. Una sola palabra que hace más de un mes era objeto de muchos momentos incómodos con el hijo menor de los Marsh. La sonrisa en el chico pobre de la escuela y recordar el cómo había comenzado todo con su amigo, fue el factor distractor en la concentración de McCormick, de ese modo, como lo había temido; mientras un mediocampista le lanzaba el balón a él, tipos el doble de grandes se le habían avalanzado aplastandolo para quitarle el balón. Aunque adolorido, se levanto gracias a su "mejor amigo".

—¡Puta! Debes poner más atención maldito pobre— mascullo enojado su fiel mejor amigo de la infancia, Cartman, sus 'huesos fuertes' le habían sido de utilidad para unirse al equipo y ser una de las defensas más sólidas y sádicas de los Cow en todo el condado de Denver, pues para nadie era un secreto que Erick era salvaje en su forma de embestir al contrario.

Así, con su cuerpo adolorido y perdiendo con un marcador 20 - 35, daban por terminado el entrenamiento. Poco a poco el campo de juego iba quedando vacío, con un rubio encabronado, no por lo que el gordo -de ahora huesos fuertes reales- le había dicho; si no por que pensó que sería el amable, seguro, servidor Capitan Marsh quien le ayudaría a levantarse del suelo o el que se preocuparía por su salud o su estado físico; pero ni uno ni otro. Sus labios se estiraron en un gracioso puchero. Escuchó igualmente suspirar a unas chicas metros atrás, levanto su mirada celeste topandose con las bellas animadoras quien en todo momento estaban ahí alentando al equipo, no tardó mucho para que sus labios formaron una sonrisa atractiva seguido de varios gritos por parte de las féminas, podría ser pobre pero era jodidamente atractivo.

Se levanto con pereza del suelo, no sin antes despedirse de las animadoras obteniendo varios números de telefono; siguio camino rumbo a las duchas, ya estas estaban desocupadas y se pregunto cuánto tiempo perdió con las chicas allá afuera, con aquel olor a sudor y medias sucias mezclado con el aroma del jabón impregnado en cada espacio y rincón del vestido y duchas más atrás. Suspiró por segunda vez, o algo así, pero un ruido le había llamado la atención completa y enteramente. Siguió aquel ruido, proviniente de la zona de duchas, una llave abierta.

—¿Quién será el imbécil que dejo la llave abierta?— dispuesto a cerrar la llave, un apretado, duro y bien formado trasero se alzaba a su vista. Y claro que el rubio conocía muy bien el dueño de aquel trasero.

 **Diversión.**

Ahí estaba el objeto de su completa diversión. Cuando dicho dueño se dio cuenta de que alguien le espiaban se giró asustado, con el corazón en la boca, literalmente, del susto que había obtenido. Cuando recuperó su aliento, sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión absoluta, sin querer el azabache trago grueso y el rubio, el rubio sonrío divertido.

—¡K-kenny! ...— Stan se regaño mentalmente de su torpesa al tartamudear, apretando el puente de su nariz, tomo compostura del asunto —¡¿Qué haces?!— nuevamente se giro, no quería verle la cara divertida a Kenny, esa maldita cara pervertida que le descolocaba en sobre manera. Esperaba que se fuera, pero no iba hacer así de fácil, menos al sentir a McCormick detras suyo a solo unos centimetros de su oreja.

—¿Qué crees que hago? Me voy a dar una ducha mariscal— susurro sobre el oído de Stan con deseo descarado en sus plabaras al moreno, quien solo pudo estremecerse ante su cercanía. Desde que habían entrado a la preparatoria Kenneth dejó de usar aquella capucha, todas las mujeres de la preparatoria no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, un excelente espécimen de hombre. Hasta él mismo, Stanley, aceptaba que su amigo era atractivo. Ahí radicaba sus problemas, pues aunque no lo admitiriera, Kenneth ponía sus hormonas a mil.

Se giro, giro su rostro para que de cierta forma, quedra frente a la del rubio. Azul contra celeste, nuevamente.

 _Azul_

A McCormick le gustaba el azul intenso en los ojos de Stan, aquella manera tan arrolladora de verlo, aquella forma en la que sus ojos le parecían desnudar el alma por completo. Trago grueso, blue velvet de los orbes de los cuales era dueño Stan, le prendían en un solo instante y que estuviera desnudo solo hacía que pensamientos mal sanos flotaran una tras otro en su mente.

Y el azabache se dio cuenta de ello, con arrogancia, ladeo el rostro mientras sus labios surcaban una vil y descarada sonrisa socarrona, sabía muy bien, tanto como le pasaba a él, que el rubio no era ajeno de lo que su anatomía causaba en Kenneth, claro que lo sabía, tanto como el de ojos celestes sabía que su cierpo descontrolaba el ser del azabache. Escalofrío, un escalofrío arrebatador se formo por toda su espina dorsal al sentir las manos de Kenny sobre sus costados, acariciandole de manera lenta, sutil... lujuriosa.

 _Lujuría_.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el intruso de cabello rubio se coló en la ducha, paso sus manos aferrandolas a sus caderas, subiendolas y bajandolas por todo su costado, costillas, torax hasta llegar a la altura de sus tetillas y volver a bajar sutilmente; mucho menos se dieron cuenta en que momento sus labios se escontraban luchando por el dominio de la boca del otro. Tampoco se habían dado cuenta de en qué momento ya Kenny se había despojado de toda ropa, quedando igual que el azabache; mucho menos se habían dado cuenta de cuando sus cuerpos empezarón a dar leves roces contra el cuerpo del otro sugiriendo muchas cosas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Stanley estuviera empotrado contra las baldosas de la ducha, abierto de piernas para pasarlas rápido por las caderas de su rubio amigo envolviendolo con estas, haciendo así que ambas hombrías se rozarán ya palpitantes y erectas, deseosas de más. Pronto llegaron los deliciosos gemidos de Marsh que era lo único que McCormick escuchaba cerca de su oído en una suplica delirante por que de una vez, de una vez y por todas le penetrara.

Los brazos del rubio tomarón los muslos de Stan, para poder apreciar aquella pequeña entrada rozando su duro pene sobre está, sin hacerse esperar, sin lubricarle mucho, sin previas palabras de amor eterno, penetró con dureza. Quieto unos minutos, empezó un ritmo que ambos ya conocían, pero que en breve Marsh pedía por más, silencioso con solo sus gemidos y jadeos. Kenny capturo los labios del azabache, lamiendo para abrirse paso por la boca, mordelo para adentrar su lengua y enredarla con la contraria; nuevamente en un juego que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Ante las suplicas en forma de gemidos acalladas por el beso intenso que parecía no terminar de su querido amante, aumentó las embestidas en la anterior pequeña entrada, con fuerza, con intensidad, por más, para llegar al climax y derramarse dentro de su Stan, por que sí, era suyo.

Lo había tomado más de una vez desde hacía unas semanas atrás, le había proclamado como suyo, Kenneth era pobre pero con sus pertenecía era extremadamente celoso y Stan era propiedad de McCormick y que la puta de Kyle se muriera por que era el nombre de Kenneth, era el que salía de los labios de Stan entre cada gemido por más, más duro, más adentro, más rápido, más. Así fue como ambos llegaron al climax, el rubio derramandose dentro del moreno y el último sobre el vientre bajo de ambos.

En ningún momento se dieron cuenta que el agua nunca dejo de caer y que era está quien limpiaba rastros de que anteriormente ambos habían disfrutado del mejor polvo en una ducha de sus vidas. Y querían más.

Por que para Kenny, la _diversión_ que le causaba el _azul_ intenso en los ojos de Stan solo le hacían acrecentar la _lujuría_ de tenerlo bajo sus brazos gimiendo desesperado su nombre.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 _Hello my kitties~ ~ ñom -emoticono heart-_

 _¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic aquí, amo, amo ¡Amo demasiado el fandom de South Park! Este fue una colaboración para participar al concurso de una página de Facebook el año pasado. No sé nada del fútbol americano, hice mi mayor esfuerzo(?) Lol ¡Este limón bien homo salió horrible! Siento el extraño lemon que hubo, hace bastante tiempo que no escribo un lemon en un fic, un "lemon casual" por decirlo así, ya que siempre le doy muchas vueltas, whatever, ¡Aquí había citrico! -risas-_

 _ **South Park Homo Life**_

 **By: P-inkElectric**


End file.
